Time
by MuchaLuchaAndMe
Summary: Time would not change he fact that he was alone, and she was a princess that he knew he annoyed, despite his better attempts for her affection. But this night, even though he wanted so bad to snatch her away, he could not. Her eyes wouldn't permit.


The Ice King wasn't sure why he had decided to sneak out to the candy kingdom that night, to lean there, peering over the edge of her roof, watching as she stood there, whispering prayers for the safety of her people, and happiness to those around her. Oh, he knew i_why/i _he had come there, as he was fully planning on kidnapping her as she slept, but when he saw she was awake… his heart, as cold and made of ice as it was, melted by the beauty and warmth the moonlight gave her pale cotton-candy skin.

Foolish, it was, for him to be as obsessed for one particular princess. But obsessed he was. Even his own heart desired nothing more than the princess', and although he would call the methods of retrieval unpractical at best, it still rang true to the Ice Kings own desire for her. It felt as though he could go without his heart at times if her safety was at stake, as he could say, in completely metaphorical terms of course, that she had stolen his.

She would not be his, though, and it angered him, to a point of madness. Yet the insolent boy Finn and his dog took such dedicated measures to ensure that what should be the i_Kings'/i _stayed in her kingdom, making everyone else happy when he is sure that the joy he would provide for the Princess would span even further than his own domain.

Goodness, did she look wonderful tonight. It tickled at the back of his throat what it would feel to kiss her, no further then the cheek. But he would not ambush her tonight; more so, he could i_not/i _ambush her, from both fear of seeing the hate she feels towards him in vivid awareness, and knowing she could probably call Finn much easier if he attacked while awake. With a sigh, his mind fluttered away as sharp hands propped his head up for maximum viewing pleasure.

"Are you going to kidnap me or just watch me all night?" The Ice king stifled a scream as his elbows slipped off the roof, swinging his body forward and into the air, forcing him to start flying just a few inches from where he fell. Maybe a trick of the light, or an inane desire to see it directed to him, but his mind screamed over and over that she had cracked a smile if only by half a millimeter. As if that's what he needed for his aged and beaten heart that ialready/i couldn't stop roaring past a level containable for any living being.

"…No?" He squeaked, sharp teeth scooping into a smile as his eyes attempted to unblur themselves by the shock she was addressing him and hadn't screamed yet. Bubblegum's eyes narrowed, her neck straining as he prayed she was only struggling to make him out instead of thinking of the many ways she could get someone to obliterate him.

"That… isn't a logical answer." Ice King blinked, then began to laugh, a rumble filling his belly as he could taste yesterdays lunch coming for a visit in the back of his throat, his body drooping closer to the ground as he lost focus, his arms and legs feeling rather twitchy as he attempted to keep his body in the air.

"Ha ha, yes, well, that is rather correct princess oh how ridiculous I feel oh HAHAI'llbegoingnowsorry." Getting closer to her worsened his nerves and he couldn't get any gladder than to just fly away from there and back to his home, and maybe make a nice, warm cup of powdered milk as he curled up in his bed, reading up on Plantoids in his best pair of tidy whities right after taking a good long ivory scented bubble bath and just try forget about the embarrassment of this whole situation, and then come back imuch/i later to try and kidnap her another day, and make her his bride.

"Wait," She spoke, waving a hand and making him stop cold in his tracks, pulling his attention back to her wide eyed face as she leaned with gentle intrigue against the railing of her balcony, a stare of blank indifference stitched onto her lips, "Aren't you going to try and kidnap me?"

His mind stalled for a moment, a thought crossing his mind. A thought so fanatical he scolded himself for even thinking it. "No." The Ice King said, mouth still, eyes calm, beard flapping in the wind as the both of them stared at each other. Her eyebrows dug deep together, eyes questioning his shivering body as it floated there in the wind.

"And why i_not_/i?" Her voice stung as if she were scolding a cat for peeing on the carpet, but yet, it rang no sort of emotion in his ears, a truth so true it flabbergasted even his own self, sending his body into a chill and holding him still in its icy grasp.

"I… don't want to." A breeze shot through the night sky as a hiss screaming over the mountains, bringing a somber quiet between the both of them. And he knew his eyes weren't tricking him, and the screeching in his head could be put to rest because he could see her grin, and his ears could pick up the tiniest of a micro chuckle as she waved a waved a hand at him.

"Very well then. Another time, I suppose?" The Ice King cracked the best smile he could as he killed the largest laugh that scratched at his gut, his nose tickling with delight as he raised a hand a waved back.

"Yes… Yes, of course- of course!" He grinned, flapping backwards the best he could without tumbling into a happy spiral of joy by making her _laugh _and _smile _with his very own existence, "I will kidnap you another time!" The laughter he heard he would never be able to tell was his or her own as the ringing was too loud, but the smile she had gave him hope that this time, she'll stay in his home forever and for all eternity as his wife.

"Well, then, until that time, goodnight… Ice king."

"Goodnight… Princess!"


End file.
